


Simple Wishes

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Apples, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, apple orchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Will wants apple pie, so he convinces Hannibal to go harvest some on their apple orchard.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: hannigram





	Simple Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluffy fic thread for Day 9 of Hannictober "Apple Orchard". Enjoy!

Some years after the fall, Hannibal and Will finally managed to start a new life together. Their house was a simple cottage, but elegant and well cared, far away from the city, the chaotic noises and people. Will appreciated it very much. And, despite being more social than Will, Hannibal was satisfied with their life. He had all he needed, and it was enough.

At one particularly beautiful morning, when they were having breakfast, Will said:

"Hm, I'm craving apple pie today", his voice was hoarse from sleep, and he was wearing Hannibal's shirt and an underwear, nothing else.

Hannibal tried his best not to get too distracted at the hickey marks on Will's neck.

"Then, you'll have it. I'll make you one for dessert", Hannibal smiled.

"You spoil me so much", Will chuckled.

"How could I deny something for you, my love?"

"So damn romantic", Will got up and went to sit on Hannibal's lap.

"And you owe me, after what happened last night."

"In my defense, we couldn't slit his throat the way you wanted to because there were people around."

Hannibal started to caress Will's face. Will leaned to the touch, enjoying the sensation.

"I'll only forget about it if we go harvest apples together", Will said. "We don't have an apple orchard for nothing, after all."

Hannibal nodded then held Will's chin, pulling him close. The kiss was sweet and kind, and both smiled as their lips touched.

Soon, they found themselves under the sun, walking through the grass and feeling the pleasant warmth on their skin. They held hands, appreciating everything they built together. The apple trees were heavy with the small red fruits.

Will gave the basket to Hannibal, and started to take the apples, one by one, and put on the basket. Sometimes he could take them only by getting on tiptoes, in others Hannibal had to catch or use the wooden stair.

In any case, after a while, Will turned around to put more apples in the basket when he noticed that Hannibal was smiling.

"What?", Will asked, playful.

"I'm just feeling happy", Hannibal replied with softness.

Will simply let the apples fall and quickly ran to Hannibal, almost making him fall on the ground.

"I'm happy too", Will murmured, face meeting Hannibal's neck while they hugged.

"I love you, Will", Hannibal said and kissed on top of Will's head, smelling the freshly sweet scent of his hair.

"I love you too", and Will kissed Hannibal's cheek.

They couldn't ask for more.


End file.
